The present invention relates to a timing mechanism utilizing a momentary switch.
Timing mechanism have been used in appliance for many years to control the functions of appliances such as washers, dryers, and dishwashers for example. In such applications it is sometimes necessary to incorporate a momentary switch to start the operation of the appliance. Indeed government regulations mandate the use of a "push to start" feature on dryer applications. Because of such demands the industry is constantly searching for improved momentary or push to start switches that are relatively inexpensive and easy to produce.